1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotary scouring apparatuses, and more specifically to underwater rotary scouring apparatuses.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Pleasure craft and commercial vessels need to be cleaned below the waterline (i.e. underwater) on a regular basis. Current practices include a diver who uses a combination of brushes, pads and scrapers to hand-scrub the marine growth from the hull. Although some operators use powered scrubbers, they are typically hydraulically or pneumatically powered and require a connection from the powered scrubber to a boat- or shore-mounted power unit.
What is needed is a cordless powered mechanical system that can be used to clean marine growth from a hull's surface below the waterline while the vessel is floating in the water.